


Foundation Of The End

by moriarty69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, depressed reader, moriarty is kind??? sort of, well as kind as he can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriarty69/pseuds/moriarty69
Summary: You're sad. Moriarty brings you up.





	Foundation Of The End

Your eyes flew open (or rather they opened very slowly and painfully). You were just so... tired these days. Ever since Logan Paul. God damn, what a bitch. 

You held onto a breath then pushed it out slowly. The season was autumn. You used to love autumn; loved the colors. But it wasn't like that anymore, was it? Because the seasons melded together so you were unable tell them apart and all the colors in the world turned gray. 

You couldn't pinpoint exactly when that started to occur. Or when the pink flamingo was taken from your flat. It didn't matter anyway, did it?

Your entire body might have been weak and constantly dragging you along. but your mind wasn't. It raced. All. The. Time. Always thinking, never stopping. Maybe it was spiral thinking, or maybe you were just quick. It didn't matter. You didn't really care anymore as your thoughts seemed to be the only source of entertainment around your flat. Unless they went dark.

You allowed yourself to lay in bed a little longer until you crossed the line between giving yourself an extra five minutes and outright procrastinating. With a sigh, you grudgingly got up. Time for another day of work

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Work. Was. Shit.

And that's how you ended up in a pub. You were nursing a gin and tonic for a little while, then you did some shots. Maybe 'some' wasn't an appropriate word. Basically, you were 'slammed' (as they say.)

It was a little while later when you noticed that a man kept looking your way a few seats down. He was, well, attractive. Very attractive. His hair was black and slicked back and he wore a casual dress shirt with the sleeves lazily rolled up. He was... stunning, really. 

For a moment, you felt happy. You felt grateful that he seemed to be expressing interest in you through his occasional glances your way. That feeling didn't last for long though, as you realized that he seemed to be looking around at everyone. Him looking at you meant nothing. It was just a little thing-- you noticed lots of little things in life. 

Another 'little' thing that you 'noticed' was-- you didn't quite know what, really. It was him... it was something about him that was just, well, off. You studied him from head to toe. He was wearing dress shoes along with black trouser, then a white dress shirt with the sleeves lazily rolled up. His hair was black and slicked back and even a few seats down, you could still smell the aroma of his expensive cologne. He was probably a business man. When you looked from his hair to his eyes, you immediately saw him looking at you. You felt your face go red and quickly stared into your drink. You were startled to hear a voice from behind you,

"Hi."

You didn't turned around. Just continued to stare into your drink.

"I'm Jim." You felt the heat of his breath behind your ear which sent chills up your spine. You spun around to see Him.

"(Y/N)." You introduced yourself, holding out your hand. He shook it willingly, a strong, ice cold grip.

For some reason you felt so... connected to him. You swallowed hard.

Jim took a seat next to you. You spoke for a while and it was... nice. A little later into the evening, He stood up and looked down at you, your faces inches apart.

"(Y/N)..." He began, "May I ask you something?"

You nodded slightly, now looking down at his lips. He looked down at yours too.

"Can you lend me some bitcoin?"

\\\"Listen Jim u ficking bitch. Listen up/ Imma get U. Bitch, U trick. U triced me. How could u do that/ I wrote a serious fic and u FUCKED it up with ur hands. Hmm..MM kiss me mroiarty. Im not in the shelrlock fandom anymore but i lvoe jimm. Jimbo. Fuck u dumb bitch/ Eat my shorts." You yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME LMAO THE TITLE OF THIS HAS NOTHIGN TO DO WITH THE FIC ITSELF I JSUT USED A BOOK TITLE GENERATOR Foundation Of The End  
> Foundation Of The End  
> VIF SHERLOCK WAS A PLANET WOULD HE BE A CUCUMBER


End file.
